


Heroes dream in the stars

by Johnny_kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Baby Yachi is back, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata wants to be a hero, Kageyama and Hinata are confused, Kageyama is best archer, M/M, They may get arrested for breaking in or kidnapping a child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnny_kun/pseuds/Johnny_kun
Summary: When he first arrived in the citadel two years ago, he had to prove himself as worthy for  a scout trainee. He was the shortest, the thinnest, he didn’t have any tools, but he never gave up. Hinata was strong willed and he wouldn't let anything get in his way. He was going to ask on his knees if needed for Sugawara-san to help him with a little bit of magic. And no tall, dark and handsome sulky archer was going to stop him, nope.Or, Hinata and Kageyama get very confused and mange to confuse everyone around them. Fantasy AU, where there is less magic than The Freak duo thinks. Also, they kidnap a baby, but they have all the best intentions.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Dear Sugawara-san

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a short funny story set in some made up fantasy-medieval-style world. It's already written so I should be able to update every other day, hopefully.
> 
> I would love to hear what you think about this idea :)

When Shoyo was little, his mother used to tell him that each dream a person has, becomes a star on the night sky and as long as that star is shining strong and bright, that dream is to be followed. He had only one star, but its light was so strong it reminded him of the fire which warmed his home. 

He has followed his star since that night. It managed to take him to the citadel of their capital city, it helped him in the first survival exam when every person in his division, even the Tsukishima Kei, failed to find the right way back from the Dark Woods. It even came in handy once, years ago, when his little sister got lost and he had to find her before it became too dark. 

When he first arrived in the citadel two years ago, he had to prove himself as worthy for a scout trainee. He was the shortest, the thinnest, he didn’t have any tools, he lacked the right clothes, his shoes were heavy and made so much noise that a scout from an enemy army could probably hear them from three countries over. 

However he never gave up, because while he was the shortest - he was also the fastest, he may have been the thinnest at the time, but he was also the one to dive the deepest and keep his air the longest underwater. At first he made any tool necessary by hand and had to work for four months as an errand boy, completely for free, so the shoemaker would gave him a pair of appropriate shoes. 

For two years he has shown great determination and this has impressed the right people. He was considered as one of the very promising scout candidates. Achieving his dream was closer than ever, he was going to be able to venture in far-away lands, he was going to protect his country, his family, he was going to be a hero. 

“Tanaka-senpai! ” whined Hinata in despair, while tragically banging his head on the table in the small tavern “I’ll never become a scout!”

Tanaka laughed and patted the orange-haired boy on his back making him bang his head on the table again.

“I told you, Hinata! You can’t only rely on the sky! You should have learned how to read a compass a long time ago! ” pointed out Tanaka as he picked up Hinata’s compass from the ground where the boy had thrown it in rage earlier. “It can’t be that difficult, right?” wondered the knight-in-training as he span the device around, looking at the way the arrow moved.

Hinata sighed deeply and sat properly so he could start eating his lunch. It wasn’t everyday that he was treated to a well-tasting homemade meal. Tanaka liked to come in this particular tavern so he could look at Kiyoko-san and he sometimes took Hinata with him.

“Say Tanaka-senpai… you can read a compass, right? With you being an almost-knight and all… you are so bwoah and.. and.. shwah, and your sword is shiny and it goes like squaash in the air… All knights know how to work a compass, for sure! Teach me, senpai! Please! ”for good measure, Hinata stood up and bowed in respect.

Tanaka closed the lid of the small compass and put it on the table. 

“Hinata” he began with an emotionless tone, his face freezing in a unreadable expression. “In this life you can’t always expect your elders to show you every secret there is to know. There are things you have to learn by yourself. ” the short speech was finished with a nod of Tanaka’s head, as if he was agreeing with himself.

“Tanaka-senpai, you don’t know how to use the compass, right?” Shoyo was still holding his bowing position but his voice has become just as emotionless as Tanaka’s has been a second ago. 

There was no verbal response. Tanaka dipped his head toward his chest, as a silent apology. A few tables from their own, a tall blonde boy snickered loudly, obviously having overheard the conversation. This got Tanaka moving and he smacked Hinata behind the head.

After a loud cry of pain, Shoyo sat down again while glaring at a smug looking Tsukishima.

“Listen carefully Hinata, your senpai will tell you something important. There is someone who can help you.” started Tanaka, keeping his voice as close to a whisper as possible. “His name is Sugawara Koushi, he has a way with, uuuh, spells, yeah and I’m sure he’ll be able to do something for your compass. He lives at the east end of the city, right at the edge, where forest, river and mountain meet. Keep quiet about this, write him a letter asking for a meeting and tell him I sent you there. He was able to help me a great deal some time ago. If he can’t help you, nobody can.”

Hinata nodded sharply, eyes shining with newfound hope. In his haste to look normal, nonchalant, to not give away that he was given crucial information, the short boy managed to spill his hot soup in Tanaka’s lap.

Because of the commotion that followed, nobody noticed a dark-haired tall boy vacating the table next to Hinata’s and leaving silently the tavern, heading east. His face showed sheer determination while his stance was proud and confident. He was going to write a letter first. He needed that little magical push. He had to become better. 

* * *

Three moons later, Hinata was walking, or more like skipping happily along the quiet side streets leading east and out of the last neighbourhoods of the city. The forest was coming clear in view, while the intimidating shadow of the mountain was starting to loom over the steep cobbled pathways. In the distance, Hinata’s trained ears could hear the powerful flow of water and he knew he was close to Sugawara-san’s house.

> _ Dear Sugawara-san, _
> 
> _ My name is Hinata Shoyo and I’m a scout in training. I need some help. Tanaka-senpai told me to come to you. If you don’t answer this letter, it will mean you agree to help me. Thank you! Tanaka-senpai said you were amazing!  _
> 
> _ Thank you, _
> 
> _ Hinata Shoyo, _
> 
> _ Future Hero _

Hinata wasn’t sure he wrote his request properly, usually he only ever wrote letters to his mom and sister. After sending it he followed the postman around for a moon and a half, and when there was no letter addressed to him, he headed east with a smile full of hope.

As the noise of the city got quieter and the calming sounds of nature overtook, Hinata neared a small uphill. There was a clear pathway marked in the grass so he knew he was on the right way. 

The boy wondered what kind of a house would appear on top of the hill. Maybe Sugawara-san lived in a magical house? Or a castle? Maybe he had a magical barrier for protection? A powerful wizard as himself could have an endless array of tricks up his sleeve. And Hinata wanted to see every single one of them.

Humming softly to himself and with a joyful spring in his step, Hinata took in his surroundings. The trees were getting bigger the more he went uphill, the grass looked greener and the flowers started to vary in colour more now that the last residential buildings were far away in the background. 

All of a sudden his eyes darted to the left, sharp and calculating. He never stopped humming with the birds and his slight skipping never faltered. He wasn’t one of the best scout candidates for nothing. He was certain someone was following him. Or he was following someone. A presence from within the treeline was unmistakingly moving alongside him and for a second Hinata thought it could be Sugawara-san himself. 

However, the steps seemed uncertain and didn’t have a pattern. This place was clearly a new one to them. The orange-haired boy slowed his walk a little bit, pretending to observe a nearby fruity bush and the stranger continued forward. After a few moments, Hinata stood up and moved to walk right behind the unknown figure. He stepped as light as the wind and kept his breathing in check. Silent as a feather, that’s what their instructor says. That’s the goal of every scout. And Hinata was very good at it.

In fast and quiet strides he managed to catch up with the other person right before the uphill turned into a downwards dusty path. The intruder was tall and carried a bow with arrows on his back. A hood was covering their head but Hinata could tell they walked with their chin raised high. 

“Eight, seven, six” Hinata started counting in his head. His right hand reached in a special pocket and took out a small sharp blade with a black leather handle. “Five, four” He was right behind the hooded person now. The blade shone in the light as Hinata directed it to the bow string in his vicinity. “three, two” The sharp edge was now touching the tout cord, one slash and the stranger would be without his main defense. 

Just in that moment the stranger sneezed so loud that the birds in the vicinity flew away in distress. His whole body doubled over and this broke Hinata out of his concentration. He tripped over a branch on the ground. The small weapon in his hand missed its target and hit the dark cloak cloth instead. Loosing his balance, Hinata tipped forward, falling into the figure in front of him, making them both roll down the slight slope.

* * *

Curses and shouts of surprise mixed as elbows, knees and ribs met closely. When the blue sky came into view again, Hinata was sprawled on something or rather someone.

A dull grunt from beneath him made Hinata roll over. His hand patted the dirt in search of his discarded knife, but he couldn’t find it. A strong grip squeezed his arm and pinned it behind his back while effectively pressing his other arm beneath his body. A knee in his back and the shadow of the stranger completely overtook his vision.

“Who are you?” growled a young voice right in his ear. “Why are you here?” asked the person angrily and shook Hinata slightly.

Hinata gritted his teeth in pain and did his best to turn his head so he could see his attacker. Definitely a male, his hair was as black as his cloak. His eyes were intense and dark. 

“Answer me!” Demanded the dark-haired stranger as he shook Hinata again.

“Oooow! Stop it! Stop it! I’m here for a meeting with Sugawara-san!” Hinata never stopped struggling as he gave a short and quick explanation.

The shaking stopped, the grip loosened slightly but the weight wasn’t removed “Who are you?” inquired the taller boy.

Hinata huffed and finally managed to land a good kick to the stranger’s knee. The other boy winced and released Hinata, moving away from him to rub his knee and to dust himself down.

“And why should I tell you, huh?” retorted Hinata as he stepped away from the tall figure. Among a few squished flowers he spotted his dagger and dived to grab it. 

“Were you going to kill me?” demanded his opponent with annoyance clear in his tone. 

Hinata tsuked once in the way that Tsukishima did at least a hundred times a day and pocketed his weapon.

“No, I was going to cut your bow.” admitted the short boy. In response he got a sharp glare and a throwing knife a millimeter away from his foot.

“Don’t ever touch my bow.” the scariest part in Hinata’s opinion was how calm and emotionless the other boy sounded. It was as if his voice could cut through stone while his eyes bore in Hinata’s very soul. The sudden shift in his demeanour caught Hinata off guard and he nodded, averting his gaze. He cleared his throat and asked:

“Are you here for Sugawara-san, too?”

A sharp incline of the head and more silence. Hinata looked around, they were standing in the middle of a beautiful flower-bed. Most of the gentle plants were now trampled and unrecognizable. Both boys winced and wisely jumped out to the stone pathway which led to a house.

The house was not what Hinata imagined. It wasn’t a castle, there was no magical barrier and all in all it looked as normal as any other house in this kingdom. Perhaps, a little bit prettier than most. It kind of looked like it was part of nature. It had a lot of flowers and bushes, trees and small bird houses. The river could be seen passing somewhere behind the house, its water looking like flowing sparkles because of the sunlight. 

Hinata didn’t have time to observe more because his opponent was already at the pretty wooden door, knocking heavily on it.

“Heeeeey” yelled Hinata and ran to the other boy. He stood right next to him, pushing their shoulders slightly. Or, really, just pushing with his shoulders because of the height difference. 

“I was here first!”

“I was first” stated sharply the other boy and knocked again. Hinata puffed his cheeks.

“I was first, idiot!” Now Hinata was the one knocking.

“That’s not true, stupid!” Shouted the black-haired boy, his hand banging on the door again.

“I landed first!” 

“You landed on me so obviously I was first, boke!” Insisted the tall male and continued knocking.

Not to be outdone, Hinata didn’t cease his share of beating his fist on the door.

“What’s your name?” demanded angrily Hinata over the noise of the loud knocks.

“Kageyama.” 

“My name is Hinata Shoyo!”

“I never asked you, why are you telling me?”

Hinata’s brow twitched and he started knocking faster “You did ask me a while ago. How can you forget so fast you idiot?!”

Kageyama also increased his power of knocking. “Why would I remember anything that you-”

He couldn’t finish his sentence because in that moment, under the constant banging of two fists, the pretty wooden door gave up and fell forward and inside the house revealing a sunny cozy looking room in warm colours with just as many plants as the outside had.

“This is your fault” the two boys yelled simultaneously as they pointed an accusing finger at each other. 

It was a few minutes of glaring, but when that passed, the boys looked at the fallen door.

“We broke the door.” Hinata stated eyes moving from the door to the empty room ahead of them.

“You broke it” Insisted Kageyama. 

“We both did. But don’t you think… with all the noise Sugawara-san should be here… maybe punishing us to death?” As Hinata spoke his eyes tried to take in every little detail around him. Something was not right here.

Kageyama twitched slightly at the mention of punishment but otherwise didn’t say anything. His silent agreement encouraged Hinata to take a tentative step towards the now permanently open doorway.

“Maybe he is deaf and didn’t hear?” Offered the short boy, tilting his head slightly to look at Kageyama. The black-haired boy shrugged and pushed Hinata forward following after him.

Now both of them stood inside the wizard’s house. Hinata noticed the distinguishable smell of fruits and vanilla. It kind of smelled like his mother’s baking with a very strong note of stale air. Which meant that the room has not been opened in any way in at least a full day or more.

The place itself was tidy and clean, there were a few more doors which probably lead to the other rooms. The windows offered a decent amount of sunlight and a beautiful view of the river outside. One of the windows looked towards the small flower-garden which now was completely destroyed by them. Both boys averted their eyes very fast from it and moved on.

“He is obviously not home. Let’s go.” Offered Kageyama. He didn’t wait for Hinata and was almost out and over the entryway when the other boy grabbed him with a good tug of his cloak.

“Oi, dumbass, let me go and move on. We are kind of trespassing here.” Kageyama ordered and freed himself only to be trapped again, this time Hinata had him by the arm.

“I told you to-”

“Someone is outside.” Hinata’s words were even and calm. He was staring at one of the doors on the other end of the room. The wooden door looked a lot like the one that the boys had taken down. The only difference was that it was smaller and it lacked the massive metal ornaments of the front door. (work on that pert pls it’s a disaster)

Kageyama didn’t move, waiting for an explanation.

“I can hear them. There must be some kind of bush or flowers. It’s rustling with unnatural movement.” The short boy was still in the same position, gaze never moving, his hand holding Kageyama’s arm.

“You can hear the flowers?” The unbelievable statement sounded even worse repeated by Kageyama. Hinata’s brow twitched slightly along with the grip on the other’s arm.

“No, I can’t hear the flowers, idiot. I can hear someone moving in them.” Stated Hinata with annoyance and finally released his companion. The brightly-colored boy crossed to the other end of the room in a silent and quick manner. The wooden planks on the floor didn’t have the time to make any noise underneath his measured steps.

Kageyama stood by the still destroyed front door and wondered how such a loud and clumsy dumbass could be that stealthy and skilled. For a moment he wondered for how long had Hinata been aware of his presence on the way here? If he didn’t sneeze when he did he could have been stabbed now… or worse, his bow could have been destroyed.

He couldn’t deny that he was a little bit intrigued to see if what Hinata said was true. Is there really someone outside? Who is it? Sugawara-san? An intruder? How did any of that matter to him, really? However, as Hinata took out his pointy dagger, Kageyama found himself following in his steps, getting his bow ready, the familiar feel of the arrow and the resistance of the bow-string helped with grounding him.

Way too fast the two boys found themselves in the back garden of the remote house. The river was very close, just over the wooden fence. There was a big old tree in one corner and a vegetable garden in the other. Under the shade of the tree there was a table with two chairs overlooking the mountain and the river.

Directly by the the house, a short line of bushes separated the rows of colorful flowers and the small stoney pathway which lead from the door to every corner of the backyard. 

Without saying anything Hinata pointed a finger to a specific bush to the left and crouched near it. Kageyama aimed his arrow and took a deep breath. Now he heard the noise too. Something was in there. Someone.

Hinata clutched his weapon with his right hand while his left one reached the leaves of the plant and pushed them away. 

“OH GOD DON’T SHOOT!” screamed Hinata and jumped to stand directly in front of the dangerous arrow.

The sudden shouting and the blur of movement startled Kageyama enough to make him lose his concentration and shoot the arrow in the ground barely missing his own feet.

“What is wrong with you, you dumbass?!” Kageyama was outraged at this point. He wanted to make it very clear, with a fist to the face, exactly how much Hinata pissed him off. But in that moment, the other boy crouched and faced the bush. Over his head Kageyama spotted a basket with something in it. A something with a very healthy set of lungs, judging from the sheer cry of terror that deafened everything in the vicinity.

* * *

“Read the letter again, Kageyama.”

With an annoyed sigh, Kageyama fulfilled Hinata’s request. 

“Please, take care of her. Her name is Yachi Hitoka and she is just 18 months-old. I know I can trust you with her life. - S ” Finished Kageyama and put the small sheet of paper on the table with a loud slam of his palm. 

The baby in Hinata’s arms twitched slightly at the noise but didn’t wake up. Hinata was sitting on a chair in Sugawara-san’s kitchen. He was holding the tiny baby in his arms with a surprising to Kageyama ease. 

Once the two boys managed to get over the shock of finding a crying child in a bush in the backyard, they had to find a way to calm down the kid. Kageyama had stepped back and busied himself with putting away his weapon, while to his astonishment, Hinata crouched next to the wailing baby and picked her up. At first, that didn’t do any good as it only made the little girl cry somehow even louder. However, after a few agonizing and deafening minutes, after a lot of patting on her back, slight swaying and a bunch of nonsense words, the babe quietened in Hinata’s hold. Her shrieks became small whimpers, which turned into soft hiccups, before she finally fell asleep. 

“I have a little sister.” Explained Hinata and mentioned to Kageyama to pick up the baby’s basket and follow him in the house.

They found a letter among the soft blanket in the basket, along with an empty feeding bottle and a soft toy. 

Currently, the two boys were occupying the small sunny kitchen. Kageyama was nervously pacing, while Hinata sat in a chair with the sleeping baby. 

“Did you write Sugawara-san to tell him you were coming today?” Hinata asked as he stood up as careful as he could and leaned over the basket in order to put Yachi in it. The tiny girl didn’t react much, she just snuggled into the familiar warmth of her blanket. 

Kageyama gave a short nod and moved to look closely at the baby. He hasn’t seen such a young and tiny human so close. 

Hinata clapped his hands together and with the expression of someone who just managed to crack an uncrackable code, he pointed to Kageyama.

“I did too! So Sugawara-san left her to us! He knew we were coming, maybe he had to go out or something.” 

Kageyama turned away from the sleeping child and looked at Hinata. “Why would he leave her outside?” 

“He was in a hurry?” Hinata’s answer sounded more like a question as he scratched his head in confusion. Kageyama didn’t say anything. He wanted to exit through the broken door and leave. But if Sugawara-san left them his own child to look after until he returned… perhaps it was some kind of a test? If they took care of her, he was surely not going to deny any help they asked of him, right? 

“Look,” Started Hinata and fixed his eyes directly on Kageyama’s. His expression was serious and determined as he spoke “if you leave me right now with this baby I’ll know you are a scaredy cat!” At the end of his statement, his voice wavered and cracked, making him sound almost like a desperate child.

“Don’t call me a scaredy cat, boke!” Demanded angrily Kageyama, actually trying to mind his voice, afraid of waking up the screaming tiny human. “I was just thinking of how to repair the door.” Lied the tall boy and kicked lightly the wooden door which was still on the ground.

“Hmm, maybe Sugawara-san has some magic books in here, we can use a spell to make it as if it never broke.” Suggested Hinata and crossed the room to the tall bookshelf by one of the windows. He had to crane his neck to see past the sixth shelf. Kageyama now stood next to him, both of them scanning the titles of the endless sea of books. 

Kageyama stretched a hand to touch the spine of a big leather-bound book, only to quickly hide his hand back beneath his cloak, as if he was burned. The tall boy looked down at his companion who seemed just as lost and cleared his throat.

“Do you even know how to read books?” 

Hinata sputtered offended “O-o-of course I do! Stupid question, stupid!” Silence followed for a moment, Kageyama tapping his fingers against his waist under the cloak while Hinata rocked back and forth on his feet. They were still looking at the titles, eyes getting lost in the overwhelming collection of reading material. 

“We can prop it up with something until we uuh, find a magic book?” Hinata broke the silence tentatively. 

“And if we need to go out?” Questioned Kageyama.

“There is a back door, we’ll just go around the house.” Explained the orange-haired boy with a confident grin.

“Ah” Kageyama didn’t even think about it, he just agreed. The two boys decided to use the heavy looking kitchen table and after ten minutes of pushing, pulling, silently cursing each other and a lot of winces, the pretty front door was once again standing tall and blocking the main entrance. The structure of the doorway prevented it from falling forward. 

“Now what?” Kageyama asked, eyeing Hinata, who just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

“Can you cook?” Hinata inquired desperately as he watched Yachi waddle around tentatively. Kageyama was leaning on one of the walls, supervising the little child stumble and touch where her hands could reach. Hinata was walking a few steps behind her, ready to catch her if she were to fall.

“No.” Kageyama answered. A few hours had passed since the two of them got to this house. The sun was starting to hide behind the mountain and the boys were beginning to think that Sugawara-san may not return today… 

They’ll have to stay the night now, because they couldn’t just turn away and leave the baby alone. That would make Sugawara-san hate them and then he wouldn’t get what he needed…

As the light outside started to dim even more the boys had to decide what to do with some pressing matters, like, for example - food. Kageyama found a cupboard with some jars in it, but nothing held his interest. Hinata discovered some pots with different greens growing inside. 

“Basil, Oregano, Rosemary, Thyme, Marjoram...” Hinata read the small wooden labels out loud. “These are probably magical plants!” Exclaimed the boy excitedly. Yachi, who was sitting on the ground by his feet looked up at him and clapped her hands. 

“Don’t touch them, you don’t know how strong their magic is.” Kageyama advised, squinting suspiciously at the variation of green leaves. 

At the end, they decided to use vegetables from the garden outside. Kageyama went to find wood for the stove while Hinata chose a few tomatoes, two cucumbers and some potatoes. The whole time little Yachi waddled from one boy to the other, quietly observing them as she sucked on her hands.

The hard part was actually preparing the food. They ended up with mushy boiled potatoes and a relatively nice salad. Yachi was a big fan of the potatoes for some reason while the boys chewed on the testles mash with a grimace. 

During dinner, Kageyama very bravely took the tiny human to sit in his lap, albeit very stiffly and unnatural. His back was tense the whole time and his free hand was hovering everywhere as he wasn’t sure where to put it. Hinata took the task of feeding Sugawara-san’s baby with small spoonfuls of bland boiled potatoes. 

All of a sudden Kageyama became even stiffer, if that was possible. He clenched his teeth and glared at Hinata.

“I’m going to kill you.” The dancing light from the lit lamps and the fireplace casted a shadow over his face, intensifying his angered look.

Hinata squeaked in surprise and dropped Yachi’s spoon in the ceramic plate. 

“What is wrong with you?!” Exclaimed Hinata with a hint of fear which he tried to mask. He stood up and stepped back from the table.

“The baby peed on me and it’s your fault, boke!” Yelled Kageyama. He stood up, taking Yachi by her waist, not much different from a sack of potatoes. 

Yachi was tearing up at that point, she was wet, and the two grown-ups were being very noisy and scary. She really wanted her warm milk now.

“How is that my fault, Bakageyama!?” Hinata shouted, no trace of his previous fear, now it was irritation.

“You made me hold her!” 

“Well, I had to feed her, so we had no real choice! You would have shoved the spoon up her throat, probably. I-i-it’s her fault!”

Both of them looked at the child. She had a head full of fine blond hair, falling and framing her face and it’s ‘squishy cheeks’ as Hinata had called them. Her eyes were big and wide open, wet with tears ready to fall. Her skin was soft and clear and she smelled like ‘childhood and rainbows’ thought Kageyama, but he never dared to say it out loud.

In just five seconds the two boys quickly agreed, that, no, it definitely wasn’t this angel’s fault. Accidents happen, though Kageyama didn’t stop muttering swears and blames at Hinata all night.

Hinata had some memories from when Natsu, his little sister, was a baby. He found some of Sugawara-san’s towels and sheets, and clumsily made a nappy, wondering where were all of her possessions. He couldn’t find a single baby thing in all the places he searched. He had to dress her with a big shirt which drawfled her completely, and then some.

Kageyama washed his dirty clothes, and the ones Yachi had worn, while Hinata walked around the house with a sleepy baby in his arms.

“I’m going to sleep.” Kageyama declared, once he re-entered the house after hanging the clothes to dry outside. Hinata sighted tiredly and pushed Yachi in Kageyama’s unexpectant hold. The tall boy almost dropped the bundled baby, looking at her with wide eyes, which she mirrored.

“Oi!”

“My arms started to hurt! It’s your turn to cuddle her!” Justified the orange-haired boy. He took a little pity on his tall companion and helped him re-adjust his hold on the child so it was comfortable for both of them. Yachi yawned as she snuggled in Kageyama’s chest, one of her thumbs moving in her mouth. Her yawn was contagious and the two boys felt as if they could fall asleep while standing.

“There is a guest bedroom.” Hinata said, rubbing his face tiredly. He had walked through the whole house in search for nappies and he found Sugawara-san’s bedroom, a bathroom and another bedroom that was smaller. “Only one bed, but it’s not very small...” 

“You are sleeping on the floor, then.” 

“No way! Why me?! You sleep on the floor!”

“No way. It’s your fault we are here, anyway.”

“How is it my fault?! You came with your own two feet!”

With all the angry pacing and jostling, Yachi couldn’t properly let the nice sleepy feeling engulf her completely. She wanted to sleep, and to be warm, and she wanted her milk! Just as she was about to make her demands loud and shrill, her teary eyes spotted something. 

“You broke the door!” Growled Kageyama..

“Nuh-uh! You did!” Countered Hinata, wanting to stomp his feet angrily. He watched as Yachi made grabby hands at her empty bottle, trying to twist right out of Kageyama’s strong arms. The boy reacted fast and managed to put her on the ground gently. Then he went right back to the verbal dispute.

“The baby peed on me!”

“That has nothing to do with where I’ll sleep!” Hinata argued, stepping over Yachi and right up to Kageyama. He may be shorter than the dark-haired boy, but it didn’t mean he was afraid of him.

“Me ilk! Ilk!” The soft words and the gentle, but firm tug at Hinata’s pants, made the boys pause.

“She can speak!” Kageyama exclaimed unbelievably.

“They do that at some point...” Said Hinata and crouched down to Yachi’s level.

“What do you want, Yacchan?”

“Ilk! Ilk!” Yachi said again, waving her bottle around. As she had to repeat herself a few more times, her tone took a note of annoyance. It sounded as if she wanted to ask them ‘Isn’t it obvious what I want?! Give me my milk, now!’

Hinata shrugged his shoulders in confusion, patting the baby on the head apologetically. “Sorry, Yacchan, I have no idea what you are saying.”

“She wants milk.” Grumbled Kageyama and took the bottle out of Yachi’s hold. Milk was good, thought Kageyama, Sugawara-san’s daughter had good taste, milk before bed sounded nice.

However, there was no milk in the house. Not even a drop. Hinata couldn’t decide who was more disappointed - Yachi or Kageyama. They improvised and put in some pear juice they found in a cupboard. 

Yachi was finally content, she was back in Kageyama’s arms, drinking her bottle and it even was quiet enough for her to start drifting off.

“I have an idea.” Hinata shared tiredly, hiding a yawn behind his hand. He took Yachi’s basket and mentioned at Kageyama to follow him to the small spare bedroom. After entering the tiny space, he positioned the basket in the middle of the bed, right between the two pillows, creating two zones, divided by the basket at the top. 

Kageyama understood the idea and he wanted to protest, to argue, to maybe kick Hinata to the floor or even outside of the house, but he was tired. He was tired, he wanted milk and he was carrying a baby around. 

So, instead of starting another verbal fight, he took a deep breath and carefully moved to lower Yachi in her basket. She didn’t even stir when he took the bottle from her mouth. 

Hinata and Kageyama laid on both sides of the basket and fell asleep before their heads hit the soft pillows. 


	2. Daichi-san

“How much money have you got?”

Hinata took out a small coin purse and opened it with a wince. “Hmm not much….” He answered and averted his eyes to the side, feeling embarrassed.

Kageyama sighted deeply and murmured something under his nose. 

“What did you say?” Hinata secured his money back in his travel sack and turned to look at the taller boy.

“I said, you have more than me, boke.” 

The two of them were sitting on the ground outside of the house. It was sunny and warm, but a cool breeze was ruffling the trees around them. Yachi, wearing another shirt-diaper and her now dry clothes was toddling around, but never too far from the two boys. They had fed her with some fruits and the leftover juice from last night and she was content. They, on the other hand, were starving. An apple each was not enough for their growing bodies.

“Ah, we’ll die before Sugawara-san returns!” Hinata whined. “Ukai-san’s eggs are so good and cheap too… Let's go to town."

“We don’t have money.”

“I have some.”

“...”

“Look, we need to get some food anyway. The vegetables and fruits from this garden may be enough for Yacchan, but we’ll have to eat her or each other tomorrow if we don’t get normal food...” The two boys looked at the baby, who was sitting on the ground and pulling on the grass with two fists, giggling to herself. Her hair was messy and she had some apple leftovers on her cheeks, but she looked happy. …

In the end, Hinata got Yachi ready while Kageyama gathered their possessions and the small group left for the town. Yachi was hidden in a basket with a proper lid on. They weren’t sure if Suga-san had told anyone he was leaving his child to them and they didn’t want any misunderstandings.

The walk started silently. Kageyama’s cape was ruffled by the occasional gentle touch of the wind. Next to him, Hinata hummed a melody under his nose as he observed the now familiar path - the trees, the bushes, the flowers, the woodpecker, the chirping of the birds, the growl of their empty stomachs. When the first houses of the city’s outskirts came in view, the sounds changed. With a sigh, Hinata shook his head. The song of the birdies gaave way to the yells of merchants, the stomping of military boots, screaming children and screeching women.

The baby-basket in his hold became heavier and Hinata decided to thrist it at Kageyama, who wasn’t very thrilled but said nothing as he carefully clasped the handle.

“Say, Kageyama, why’d you come for Suga-san’s help?”

Hinata tilted his head slightly so he could meet Kageyama’s sharp eyes. The taller boy scowled and clenched his teeth.

“It’s not your business, boke.”

With a huff, Shouyou crossed his arms. “Whatever, baka.” 

The two continued without saying anything else for a few more minutes. Right before the forest path became paved one, Hinata tugged on Kageyama’s cape to make him stop. Then he crouched over and delicately lifted the lid of the basket. Yachi’s peaceful sleeping face greeted him and he lowered the cover again.

The town was as busy as any morning. Nobody paid them any mind. Hinata waved at few people, while Kageyama glared at pretty much everyone. 

“I’m a scout trainee. I’ll become a hero!”

Hinata’s overjoyed and loud voice startled Kageyama and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Huh?”

“Yup. I want to protect everyone and travel to see all the places in this world!” Hinata’s words carried a sincere emotion which made them seem louder than the street noise, however, to Kageyama it seemed like he was the only one hearing what came out of the brightly-haired boy.

Around them everybody went their way with no second thought. Hinata's eyes were sparkling. In a blink of an eye, the dazzling grin was replaced by a sullen expression.

“But I can’t read a compass and it’s impossible to pass the exam without reading a stupid compass… So I was told that Sugawara-san can make my compass magical or something. That’s why I came to his house.”

They were standing in the middle of the road. Kageyama’s face was stoic as he gazed at the shorter boy. Shouyou was once again smiling widely, limbs twitching as if his blood was buzzing with energy. 

Tobio nodded absentmindedly, the mystery around the loud sunshine boy starting to clear in his head. He bit his lip and after unnecessarily dusting his cloak, he marched on ahead with a half muttered sentence under his breath. “I never asked, but okay.”

Hinata huffed as he ran to catch up to the tall boy.

“Now you have to tell me your story.” Shouyou declared. 

Kageyama clenched the fist holding the basket. “No.”

“I told you mine, you have to say yours, baka!” Shouyou insisted stubbornly. The more they mingled within the crowd, the wider the streets became. Right before the entrance of the main square, the two boys took a sharp turn to the left and found themselves in another maze of small and narrow paved paths.

With chin raised high, Tobio glared at the sky. 

“You are annoying, boke.”

A loud gasp followed Kageyama’s statement. Hinata shoved at the taller boy, making him stumble.

“Oi! I’ll drop the baby, stupid!”

Releasing his mistake, Shouyou took the basket in his hold and lifted the cover. “I’m sorry, Yacchan.”

Tobio observed Hinata, as the boy spoke in hushed voice to Yachi. His face was extremely easy to read and he seemed to have no filter between his brain and mouth. He had sneaked on him on the way to Suga-san’s house, so perhaps he was good as a scout. Sneaking up on Tobio wasn’t easy.

“I need help for my bow. It- I mean, I have trouble hitting the dead center. It has never happened before, so maybe someone put a spell on it. Sugawara-san would know.”

Hinata looked up surprised when Kageyama started talking. He didn’t expect the boy to cave in. The bow on Kageyama’s shoulder was a big one, made out of pristine dark wood and strong string. It had ornaments engraved in the limbs. Shouyou didn’t know much about the other boy, but one thing was for sure - this bow was very important.

“I see.” Said Hinata simply. “It’s a very beautiful bow.”

“... Thank you.”

The two of them stared at each other for a minute before walking the last meters to a small shop at the dead end of one of the tiny alleyways. 

The place was tiny but it looked well-kept. There were people inside and some hanging out outside, munching on steaming freshly made food. Before you could see the store itself, you could smell it. 

Hinata and Kageyama both sniffed loudly and their stomachs growled in hunger. 

Licking his lips, Shouyou gave back Yachi to Kageyama and then, taking his free hand, he pulled his companion inside the place. 

Even though the street itself was rather gloomy and dark, somehow the small parlour was bright.

A small bell announced their arrival, but nobody from the other patroons paid them any mind.

They went to the old wooden counter and greeted the man behind it. 

He was short and had black hair, similar to Kageyama’s, but messier. His expression was mellow and his eyes smiled behind a pair of glasses.

“Hinata-kun! Welcome back. You brought a friend, huh?”

Hinata rubbed his neck nervously before he answered.

“Uuh, yeah, this is Kageyama.”

The two dark-haired males nodded politely at one another. Too hungry for pleasantries, Shouyou leaned over the counter and spoke directly to a tall blond man in the far away corner of what was the kitchen in this place.

“Oi, Ukai-san, two plates of breakfast eggs, please.”

Ukai waved his hand in the air as a sign he heard the order.

“Got it, Hinata. And be quiet around here!” Scolded the cook with a stern tone.

“Sorry, sorry.” Shouyou apologized sheepishly. He nudged Kageyama a little. Tobio got the hint and handed Hinata his mostly empty wallet. Shouyou combined the money from there with his meager savings and slapped the amount on the counter in front of Takeda. Exactly the amount needed for their food.

Takeda smiled and thanked the boy. Then, he pulled out two cups and poured fresh orange juice. 

“Here, Hinata-san!”

“Aaah, Takeda-san, n-no. We don’t have enough money for this-”

Takeda shook his head and with a gentled smile he patted the short boy on the head.

“They are on me, Shouyou. Now go sit over there while Keishin prepares your food.” With that the man disappeared in the kitchen. Hinata bowed his gratitude to the empty counter and took the cups, montioning to Kageyama to the only empty table available.

Ukai and Takeda had helped Hinata greatly through his stay in the citadel. He, too, has done everything in his power to return the favor. The boy didn’t have a lot of close people here, but the couple was in the short list. 

Tobio and Shouyou sipped on their juice. Yachi, in her basket, was on the table. People came and went, Takeda’s polite voice ringing through the shop accompanied by the bell on the door.

Kageyama was content to discover that the food cooked by the rather brash looking blond guy was actually really good. Their plates were filled with a good amount of eggs and souce, a piece of toast to the side along with three slices of tomato, which Tobio noticed weren’t present in other people’s portions.

The relative peaceful atmosphere was broken by two figures stopping to stand behind Hinata.

“Well, if it isn’t shrimpy with the King.”

Hinata twitched and turned around in his chair.

“Tsukishima.” He noted. Then, a small smile graced his face as he addressed the second boy. “Yamaguchi! Hey.”

Kageyama was familiar with these people. Tsukishima was extremely tall and lanky, blond and sharp tongued. They shared a few training sessions. The blond was actually a strategist in the making and supposedly he was one of the best out there, learning directly in the palace. Yamaguchi was a decent archer, of course nowhere near close to Tobio’s skills. The gentle freckled boy was medic-trainee. 

“Wait” Shouyou sounded confused “the King?” He squinted at Kageyama suspiciously. 

Tobio rolled his eyes. “It’s a dumb nickname, it doesn’t matter.” Muttered the archer and glared at a smirking Tsukishima.

Kei was thinking of his next remark when his gaze caught something peculiar. On the table, next to two big empty plates, there was a big basket. The lid of it was raised slightly and tiny human fingers poked through the gape.

“Don’t tell me, you two dumbheads, actually killed someone and are carrying the body around?”

Yamaguchi gasped and swatted him on the shoulder. “Tsukki!”

Hinata jumped from his chair at the accusation.

“What?! Stupidshima! Yachi is not dead!” On the other side of the table, Kageyama opened the basked as if to assure himself that Yachi, in fact, wasn’t dead. The baby was still sleeping deeply, her chest rising and falling with her even breaths.

“She is Sugawara-san’s baby.” Informed Tobio.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stared at the baby. For once in his life Kei felt lost at words.

“...”

Yamaguchi recovered first and leaned forward to gaze at Yachi closely. “Wait, what?” Shrieked the freckled boy.

“Yeah, he told us to look after her until he comes back.” Hinata grinned proudly.

Tsukishima’s brow furrowed in disbelief. “Sugawara-san told YOU, of all people, to look after his daughter?”

“Yeah! Do you have a problem, Tsukishima? Huh?” Hinata’s voice had gotten louder in his agitated state and Ukai came out front with irritated growl.

“Oi, you are disturbing my clients, if you are done eating, get lost!” In a hurry, Kageyama shouldered his bow and closed Yachi’s lid. The four boys scurried out with a noisy apology.

“Sorry, Ukai-san!”

Once outside, the four took off in the same direction. The busy town was as lively as any other day. 

“You know” Yamaguchi began timidly. “a few days ago, on my way to the southern medical post, I saw Sugawara-san on the gates there, he was saying goodbye to Daichi-san.” 

Daichi Sawamura and Sugawara Koushi were well known. Daichi was one of the youngest generals in the Guard SF. Sugawara was probably the best medic in the region. He lived in the outskirts of the citadel and didn’t officially work for any medical house, but all doctors highly regarded his input and opinion. He was said to have a talent with making medicine from scratch. The two of them grew up as best friends and time just made them closer.

As far as Yamaguchi was aware, Sugawara-san didn’t have a child, but then again, little was known for his personal life. 

At the mention of Suga, Hinata and Kageyama shared a look with wide eyes and immediately ran away in the direction of the headquarters of the Guard SF. 

Watching their backs hide among the other citizens, Tsukishima smirked and chickled.

“Hm, don’t be stupid, Yamaguchi, Suga-san doesn’t have a child. These two got mixed up in their own stupidity.” No actual bite was directed to Yamaguchi and the boy smiled apologetically at his tall friend.

“Sorry, Tsukki.”

* * *

The boys arrived at one of the most secure places in the whole town. The Headquarters of the Guard Special Force was a solid and intimidating building. Straight, smooth walls towered over the nearby houses. This was where the best of the best fighters, archers, scouts, strategists and defense specialists resided. 

Hinata and Kageyama both unknowingly shared a goal - to one day be able to touch this world of the best of the best. 

Stepping inside creaking iron gates, they were instantly intercepted by one of the guards on duty.

“What business do you have here?” The man inquired in curt voice.

Hinata bravely stood with his chest puffed.

“Hi, we want to talk to Daichi Sawamura-san.” After a pause the boy adds a polite “Please.”

The leather armor of the man in front of them glistened in the sun. The guard scoffed and rested a hand on the sword on his waist, rather casually.

“Don’t joke around, kids. Requesting a meeting with a general of such a high rank so casually is impossible. Daichi-san has more important matters than indulging two kids.”

Hinata’s sunny face was shadowed by a deep scowl. Kageyama noticed how the previously shining eyes of the short boy now were sharp and clouded with frightening aura of irritation and determination.

The guard in front of them didn’t seem too affected at all by the drastic change in mood and simply waved the boys off, lifting one hand lazily to point at the gates behind their backs.

“Now leave, before I have to remove you.”

Kageyama scoffed but didn’t move an inch. Next to him, Hinata stood in place with head raised high. The armored man clicked his teeth and clenched a fist at his side.

“You two brats are clearly looking for a fight, huh.”

Hinata opened his mouth to answer when his eyes caught three tall figures slowly coming out from the building. Their outfits gave away the high status of the men. All of them emitted confidence. The weapons attached to their bodies were clearly expensive and not like the ordinary general ones, carried by the majority of the force in the citadel. 

Sawamura Daichi had a strict looking face. He was buff and had a scar running from his left eyebrow to his ear. He was famous for his rigorous training methods, however, he was also spoken about as extremely righteous and attentive to his juniors. He had won his way through immense hard work and he carried one of the highest ranks in the military.

Next to him, the tall form of Kuroo Tetsurou and his ridiculous hair stood out. Kuroo was the same rank as Daichi, but his sphere of expertise was different. He was sly and a tad bit less gentle. but just as good both as professional and as a senior to the cadets. 

Kuro and Daichi had known each other for a long time and that wasn’t a secret to anyone. They worked as a team splendidly. The two men often joked that they never wanted to have to team up one more time. Simply, if both of their skills were needed at the same time it was usually for a very deadly reason.

The third person had white hair and calmer expression. While the two young generals walked with buzzing energy, this man strode calmly. He was already retired, but still came as a consultant or to simply bicker with his old friends.

There wasn’t one person in this town who couldn’t recognize Sawamura Daichi or Kuroo Tetsurou. The moment Hinata’s gaze stopped on the generals, he took a deep breath and yelled over the guards still ongoing threats. 

“Daichi-san, please! We need to speak to you! It’s about Sugawara-san!”

Daichi and Kuroo stopped in their tracks and sharply turned their heads to the two young boys and the obviously angry guard. The old man behind them curiously scratched his head, squinting at the scene.

Kageyama stiffened when Daichi’s intimidating form got close to them. The guard started stuttering useless explanations, sending a regular glare in their direction. Daichi held up his hand and the unspoken command was followed. The guard stood silent, waiting for the next order. He was probably hoping the two boys would get personally thrown away by Daichi himself. 

Instead, Daichi simply addressed Hinata with a sharp “What did you say?!”

Hinata squirmed under the scrutinizing gaze of the general. His heart was beating hard in his chest. With a quick glance at Kageyama, the orange-haired boy answered.

“We have something very important of his that you may want to see.”

Kageyama wondered if he show the baby in the basket. At the end he decided to wait and see how things would turn out.

Daichi exchanged a silent nod with Kuroo. With years of teamwork behind their backs, they didn’t need words to get their idea across. Kuroo told the now unhappy guard to return to his post. Then the Tetsurou returned to the old general and the two left the area, stepping swiftly into the flow of busy citizen out in the street. With tilted to one side head, Kageyama observed as people unconsciously made space to the men.

“Youtwo come with me.” Daichi instructed and took path back to the building he had come out just moments ago. Listening to the hushed whispers between the two boys, Daichi wondered how they knew Suga. Had they not mentioned his name, he would have them kicked out long ago. Silently, he lead them to his office. The cold hallways were empty. Hinata and Kageyama gazed at everything with wonder. 

Daichi’s office was on the first floor. The place was organized and tidy. The man sat behind his wooden desk and indicated to the boys to come closer. 

“Who are you?” His voice was now less professional and dripping with suspicion. Without missing a beat, Shouyou took it upon himself to reply.

“I’m Hinata Shoyo and this is Kageyama. We went to Sugawara-san’s house for some help, but he wasn’t there. Uuuh, we accidently noticed that the door is open so we uuuuh entered?”

Kageyama bit his lip a little and averted his eyes to the side, hoping the guilt in them wasn’t noticeable. Daichi frowned. These kids had gone to Suga’s house? It was open? Had someone broken in? Had _they_ broken in? The orange-haired boy laughed nervously and then picked up the basket which his friend was carrying.

“Look, look at this!”

Daichi blinked.

“This is a basket.”

The boy laughed nervously again and lifted the lid of the basket. Inside, a baby, a blonde little girl, was sleepily blinking at them. Daichi was falling deeper in confusion. He stood up from his desk and leaned over to get a closer look at the baby. In response, the two boys took a cautious step back. 

“Okay, this is a child in a basket. Did you kidnap this baby?!”

The shorter boy gasped and hugged the basket to his chest protectively, while he all but screamed at Daichi in order to argue with the accusations.

“No! We found her! She is Sugawara-san’s daughter!”

“What!”

“There was a note.” Kageyama cut in for the first time since Daichi made appearance. The dark-haired boy with the cloak and the fancy bow, spoke directly to the general, however, his eyes never made contact with him. Next to him Hinata enthusiastically nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, he left it with her, in a bush in his garden.”

Daichi exhaled deeply. This was some new scam trick, for sure. He squinted at the boys with clear suspiciousness. 

“A note and a baby in Suga’s bush?”

“Mhm” Both boys confirmed.

“What was the note?”

“Kageyama read it a few times, so he knows it. Say it Kageyama”

Tobio grimaced. They left the small piece of paper inSugawara-san’s house.

“It was… There was this… It was about how we must look after the baby and feed it.”

A calloused hand rubbed Daichi’s tired face. 

“Are you sure you got the right house?”

“Yeah!”

The general sat down and leaned in his chair.

“And how do you know this note was from Suga?”

“Well, it had the letter S at the end, S for Sugawara.” 

“... and why would he leave the baby outside?”

“He was in a hurry?”

“... and why would he leave the baby to you?”

“...”

This time Hinata had no ready response. Daichi thought the casus was done for with this, however the bright boy’s eyes lightened up as his brain came up with the right answer.

“He knew we were coming, because we wrote letters to him! We need some magical help from him!”

Daichi stood up again, this time coming around the desk. He didn’t give the boys time to react as he was now inspecting them with his hands crossed against his chest.

“Are you high?”

Kageyama’s face scrunched up in puzzlement. Hinata’s grin fell a few notches.

“No, we are on the first floor, sir, remember? Maybe you need to sit down.” Shouyou suggested with a gentle tone and sincire worry lacing his words. Daichi was getting really irritated.

“I don’t need to sit down! I can arrest you for trespassing and kidnapping!”

“But we didn’t kidnap her! We even wash and feed her! Look at that face! Does she look kidnapped?” Hinata took the baby out of the basket and lifted her up and right in Daichi’s personal space. The tiny girl was nervously observing the big stranger. Daichi. finally close enough to properly see her, felt his blood run cold. He was sure his blood pressure was raising and he wished Suga was here to take care of him. Suga with his warm smiles and smooth touches, and his loving eyes.

“Oh god! She has his eyes! Oh my god!” Daichi exclaimed and put a hand over his mouth. His wide-eyed expression worried Hinata and Kageyama even more. Tobio bravely guided the stunned man to the nearest chair while Hinata placed Yachi in his lap. The tiny baby looked lost and ready to make it clear she didn’t lake strangers.

“Daichi-san, maybe you have to sit down. Here, hold Yacchan, she makes it all better.”

Daichi’s hands moved almost on instinct to hold the baby securely. All the while he was muttering underneath his nose.

“He never told me he has a child. I thought we…. no, wait, he can’t have a child, because he isn’t- but maybe before he came here… How old are you, young miss?” The last bit of his monologue was tenderly directed to Yachi. The baby replied by emitting a sheer cry of distress. 

Hinata ran to her rescue and picked her up from Daichi, who looked close to crying himself. He had won numerous battles and shed so much death and blood, but he has never had to deal with a crying tiny cute creature. 

“Aaah, Daichi-san, she is a little shy. Don’t worry, it’s not personal.” Shouyou explained sheepishly. He managed to calm Yachi down by cuddling her and patting her back. Kageyama reached over his shoulder to pet the soft blond locks of hair donning the baby’s head. The tall boy curtly asked the general the main question they needed to know.

“Do you know where Sugawara-san is?”

His head was going to explode, Daichi was sure. Not knowing what to make of the situation, he answered.

“He left for a nearby village. He is visiting a colleague and collecting rare herbs. Two nights ago was the highest point of the moon and that’s the perfect time to collect medical herbs, apparently. He should be back today or tomorrow.”

Of course, the two kids had to make his headache worse with their next question.

“Does he do cool spells with the herbs?”

Daichi sighed tiredly. “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

Nobody seemed to have heard him, though. Hinata was still swaying in place with Yachi now calmly sucking on her fingers in his hold. Kageyama, followed Shouyou’s hypnotizing movements.

“We have to find him, then.” The tall boy declared.

“I can find him. I can easily track him.” Hinata agreed. 

It was time for Daichi to take control back in his hands. He stood up abruptly and cleared his throat. Once he had their attention, the man want to the door and opened it. At the end of each hallway there were two guards. Daichi called forward one of them and issued an order for his office to be guarded and nobody to be let in or out until further notice. The armored guard saluted and took position next to the door. 

Daichi looked back in the room and pointed at the boys.

“Nobody is tracking him. You are staying here, right where I can see you until he comes back.”

Expectedly, Hinata and Kageyama weren’t pleased.

“But Daichi-san-”

Daichi cut off any arguments and using his formal voice

“No, look after the child and don’t think about leaving this room. There will be guards outside the door. You wait here for me to come back. When I do come back I’ll decide what to do with you.”

His words echoed in the room. He didn’t wait around for further chatter and left, closing the door with a careful pull. He didn’t want to accidentally shut it too loudly and scare off Yachi.

_'Kuroo would have had a field day with this.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :) Please, leave a comment with your thoughts :) 
> 
> Uhm, yeah. This is just a silly story sprouting in my head randomly. Thanks to the few people who gave it a chance. I haven't reviewed this chapter, so it;s probably full of typos, sorry. Tsukki, Daichi, chaos. This chapter was going to be way longer, that's why it ends so abruptly. I decided not to make it too long. Next chapter will come out when I have time to rewrite it, because I kind of lost the draft, oops. 
> 
> Have a great weekend :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Please, share your thoughts!
> 
> Baby Yachi is back, sorry, not sorry.  
> Hinata - best letter writer out there. RIP Suga's door.
> 
> PS: Tbh, herbs are dangerous ground for me, too.
> 
> Have a great week :)


End file.
